Perhaps A Ranger
by Gilans Apprentice
Summary: When Gilan heads out on a mission he's pretty sure nothing new will happen. But he is so wrong. He's about to meet someone who's gonna take him for a ride, test his promises, and test his heart.
1. Ailen

**OK next story not funny for once.**

**NOTE: My own character Ailen is in this story.**

Snow.

It covered everything. It was a white blanket . . except for one spot. That spot was red.

The blood was fresh. It pooled around the man's body, coloring the snow beneath him red. A single arrow stuck in his chest quivering in the breeze. His killer walked out of the line of trees. She stood over him staring at his eyes, fixed straight ahead, unblinking. She tried pulling the arrow out of his chest, but the sharp barbs grabbed at his flesh holding the arrow in it's place. If she wanted the arrow she'd have to tear his skin. She knelt down cursing under her breath. She unsheathed her dagger and began cutting the skin around the arrow loosening it. Finally, with a quick tug the arrow came free from the man's chest. Some flesh hung from the tip.

Ailen growled and stuck the tip of the arrow under her boot, she pulled the arrow away leaving the flesh under her boot. She placed the arrow back in the quiver at her hip. She clicked her tongue twice. A large black horse trotted out of the trees. He was completely black except for his rear left hoof which had a white sock and a white blaze on his face. He snorted and pawed at the ground.

"Easy boy" Ailen murmured climbing onto his back. She laid her bow across her lap. Her black cloak blended in with the horse's back. She looked down at her victim one more time. She spat on him then nudged her horse's shoulder with her left foot. He whinnied and tossed his head then cantered away leaving the dead man staring into nothing.

**There ya go! If you liked it review and I might write some more. XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Next chapter **

**I don't Rangers Apprentice or John Flanagan**

Gilan slowed Blaze at the gate to the castle. Baron Rowan said he had a mission for him. What that mission was Gilan didn't know.

Fredrick the guard looked up and grinned as Gilan approached.

"Well Gilan what brings you to the castle today?" he said opening the gate. "I wish I knew," Gilan muttered.

Gilan trotted through the gates. He could hear the battle school apprentice's sword's thudding against the dummies on the training grounds.

He slid off of Blaze's back, letting the horse nibble at some grass.

He walked through the long corridors of the castle. The sounds of everyday castle life meet his ears: maids walking from room to room checking on the inhabitants, guards walking up and down the corridors talking calmly.

He finally came to Baron Rowan's study. The secretary, Hadrian, told Gilan to wait while he announced him.

Hadrian had always reminded Gilan of a cat. He was thin, quick, and he had a suspicious look in his eyes.

"The Baron will see you now," he said in his raspy voice, opening the oak door into the study. Gilan stood and walked through the door.

The Baron's study was plainly furnished with wooden chairs and a desk to match. A fire on the far wall kept the room warm. To Gilan's left books dominated the entire wall.

Baron Rowan sat at the desk. Quill in hand he looked up. "Ah Gilan glad to see you could make it." He told Gilan to sit.

Baron Rowan was a big man. He had dark eyes, his hair was neatly cut, mostly black with hints of gray, and his beard matched.

"As you know I've called you here to give you a mission. Along the western Araluen coast there have been rumors about pirates. I know your not a sailing person but we need someone to go out there and find out what's happening. You haven't had a mission in awhile and we can't have you getting lazy now can we?"

Gilan grinned "I guess we can't. So I just go and find out what these so-called pirates are up to and report back to you?"

"Yes, you can leave tomorrow morning." Rowan said picking up his quill.

"Can leave?" Gilan said grinning "Or will leave?"

"Will leave" Rowan said "Now get out of here I'm sure you have other things to do besides talking to me."

"Everyone has other things to do besides talking to you!" Gilan said grinning and ducking Rowan's well-aimed blow at his head.

"Everyone's soon going to have something better to do than go to your funeral if you don't get your ass out of here!" Rowan laughed

Gilan ran out the door smiling. He got a cold look from Hadrian and when the secretary turned his head Gilan stuck out his tongue.

**O K you finally got the next chapter. Read and Review. XD**


	3. chapter 3

**Ok everyone has been telling me to write the next chapter. So here it is.**

**I don't own RA. The only things I own in this story are Ailen, a few OC's and a few places I made up.**

Gilan rubbed his eyes for the twentieth time. Yes he was so bored he _actually counted how many times he rubbed his eyes_.

He stopped Blaze and slowly slid off the horses back. He heard water nearby. He grabbed the water pouch and headed off in the direction of the sound. Snow still covered the ground in patches.

Gilan had been traveling for 3 days. He was finally on the western coast of Araluen. He had packed away his cloak and saxe knife. He replaced them with a brown cloak and dagger. He still didn't know how he was going to find out about the pirates, and he was pretty sure if Halt was here he would tell him how stupid he was for not planning.

In the midst of his thinking Gilan had let his guard down and didn't hear the hardly audible sound of snow being crushed under foot. What he did hear was the sound of a bowstring being drawn. He didn't dare look up. Instead he got ready to jump. He heard the thrum of the arrow as it left the string and lept to his left only to find the arrow hadn't been aimed at him but at a deer about ten yards behind him. He looked up in time to see a black cloaked figure emerge from the trees.

She walked toward Gilan until she reached the stream. She lept over it easily and helped Gilan up.

"I wasn't shooting at you," she said grinning.

"Or you were but missed and now you're trying to cover up for it," Gilan replied.

"And I suppose the deer was conveniently there?"

"It's not completely impossible."

The woman rolled her eyes and walked toward the deer. Gilan followed her.

The arrow had struck the deer directly in the heart. Gilan leaned against a tree and watched her tug the arrow out of the dead animal.

"What's your name?" Gilan asked after awhile. She looked up at him frowning, then turned her attention back to the deer. "Ailen," she said standing up and grabbing a long rope from her horse. "and yours is?"

"Gilan."

Gilan watched Ailen tie the deer's legs together. Her dark brown braid came to her waist and a few black streaks ran through it. She was dressed in all black. On her right hip was a quiver and dagger. Her eyes were ice blue. Her ears were pierced twice on the lobe and a third time on the cartilage of her right ear. The earrings were silver loops. She was half a head shorter than Gilan. She was slim and had an hourglass figure. Gilan couldn't help looking at her.

After she had tied the deers legs she retrieved the sled her horse had been dragging and slid it under the deer. She then tied the deer to the sled and mounted her horse.

"So where are you headed ?" Ailen said looking down at Gilan.

"Nearest village," he said calling Blaze.

"Follow me."

* * *

Gilan was sitting in the Green Dragon tavern. There were two other men in the tavern besides himself. They sat near the door and talked quietly. Gilan took another sip of his coffee and leaned back in his chair.

Ailen had brought him to Stormhaven.

Gilan found it slightly odd but he thought Ailen looked like someone he had seen before. He was sure of it. Another Ranger? But there were no female Rangers. A relative of hers? Hmm. Not very likely. Someone in his fief. Maybe. He'd have to find out when he returned. Right now he was on a mission and the sooner he got information the sooner he could leave.

As luck would have it the tavern keeper came over at that moment. "More coffee?" he asked.

"No thanks trying to cut back." Gilan said grinning. _That was a lie if ever one was told, _Gilan thought.

"I seen you around here before?"

"No just passing through. Might be here three maybe four days."

"So you heard about the pirates?" the man said grinning.

Gilan shrugged, "Yea heard a little bit. Any of it true?"

"Well some 'round here say they are really pirates. The old people, or the stupid ones, think it's ghosts 'cause of all the shipwrecks around here. But there are some sayin' it's the local fisherman. Pirates see other pirates they leave." just then the front door open. A tall man stepped in and sat down at a nearby table. Gilan paid the tavern keeper and left.

- - - - - - -

Once outside Gilan crossed the street to the local inn.

He stood in front of the building a moment and turned to look back at the tavern. Just as he had expected the two men were standing in front talking their backs were turned but Gilan knew they were following him. _That's all I need. _Gilan thought bitterly. He stepped into the inn, got a room, visited it, left all his stuff there then headed downstairs.

The men were in front of the inn now. _Well well well. What do we have here?_Gilan thought_. Dumb ass __robber one and two. _He walked by his newly named fiends and to the stable out back. After checking on Blaze he hid in the horse's stall and waited for the robbers.

Fortunately his wait wasn't long. He heard the men enter the stable. _They're louder than Erak in a forest_. Gilan grinned thinking of the evil glare he would receive from Erak if he told anyone.

"Where the hell'd he go?" one growled.

"Do you think I know?" two replied.

"Why're we even bothering with him? He was scruffy lookin' and he didn't have much." one said coming near Blaze's stall. Gilan snorted _You looked in a mirror lately buddy? _

"What was that?" two said.

"Think it was the horse," one said nodding at Blaze, "I reckon this is scruffy's horse, looks kinda like him." _O so know you're calling me a horse?_

"Check the saddlebags," two said "I'll check outside."

Gilan waited for one to enter the stall. _Call me a horse will ya. Well this horse has gotta helluva a kick. _One finally entered the stall and Gilan pounced, landing right on his back. Before he could make a noise Gilan struck him in the temple and he collapsed. Gilan stuck out his tongue but his celebrating was stopped when two came in from outside.

Gilan spun around. The man was standing the doorway grinning. "I knew you were in here somewhere." he said.

"Well one has to take care of his horse." Gilan said slowly inching toward the stall door. Unfortunately the man saw the move and lept forward tackling Gilan. Blaze whinnied.

The man punched Gilan in the jaw and he skidded across the floor _thumping _against the far wall. The man stood up and walked toward Gilan. He grabbed a handful of Gilan's hair and pulled him up in a standing position. "Ok tell me where the money is and I'll let you keep one leg."

"I don't have any money." Gilan snapped.

"Well then what did you leave in your room?"

"Unfortunately my knives."

"I know you had more th-," he was cut of by the blade of a knife pressed against his throat.

Ailen's head appeared behind him."Yes he did have more than that in his room. Now let go of him and you can keep that hand." she said her voice lowering dangerously." The big man gulped nervously then released Gilan.

"Good, now sit down." the man frowned but did what he was told.

"So what's your name?" Ailen said running a finger along the blade of her knife.

"Tom" the man stated nervously.

"Well then Tom care to tell me why you wee bothering my friend?" Gilan stood up and rubbed his jaw.

"What do you think?"

"Trying to decide between rape or robbery."

"I'm not GAY!!!" Tom yelled.

Ailen grinned, "What do you think we should do to him?"

"Kill him." Gilan growled. Tom turned white.

"No that's too much. I have a better idea." Ailen said evilly walking toward Tom. Tom scooted backwards until he hit the wall. "Don't worry it won't hurt that bad." and with that Ailen knocked him out with the handle of her knife. He fell forward with a _thud. _

"Now what?" Gilan asked looking at Ailen.

"Now for the fun," she replied smiling.

* * *

About fifteen minutes later Ailen and Gilan had both of the unconscious men tied up in an empty stall. "Somebody'll find 'em before the day's over," she said calmly. Gilan sighed and rubbed his jaw. "Still hurt?" Ailen said frowning at him.

"Not that bad." he muttered.

"You got a little blood here." Ailen said pointing to the corner of Gilan's mouth. Gilan wiped the blood off on his sleeve."You missed some." Ailen said laughing.

Gilan glared at her, "If it bothers you that much you get it." She untied a small bag from her belt and poured out a small amount of ground up substance. Gilan frowned at her. "It'll help it heal quicker." He relaxed. She held his chin gently and rubbed some of the powder on the cut. Her hand felt warm on his chin. He inhaled deeply."Did I hurt you?' Ailen said quickly. "Just a little it's okay." Gilan replied.

"There," Ailen had finished and wiped away the access blood.

"Thanks" Gilan whispered. He looked up and meet her gaze. Then turned his head. Ailen smiled at him."I have to go," she said turning and walking toward the door. She paused with her hand pressed against the door and looked at him. She bit her bottom lip. He could see she was debating something in her head. Then her face cleared. "Watch out for more robbers," she said, "the town's full of them." And with that she left.

**FINALLY there ya go. I've already got an idea for the next chapter and I hope it won't take me too long to write. Anyway R&R. XD**


	4. Chapter 4

**Next chapter. enjoy**

**I don't own Rangers Apprentice or John Flanagan(might have spelled that wrong,sorry). **

**NOTE:In the last chapter The Green Dragon was from one of the Lord of the Rings books. I don't own that either.**

Gilan

Gilan was laying on his bed in one of the twelve rooms in the Stormhaven Inn.

His jaw felt better, but his back didn't. He had taken off his shirt when he entered his room. A large bruise was already visible on his back. Anytime he touched it he felt like screaming with pain.

He shifted his position on the bed and closed his eyes. The room was cool and Gilan felt extremely tired. . . and sore. Outside he heard carts creaking and horses whinnying. He rolled over so he was facing the window and opened his eyes. Moonlight shone through the curtains shining different patterns on the floor. Gilan sighed and felt his mind drift back to earlier in the day when the robbers had shown up. He remembered the look one the man's face when Ailen pressed her knife against his throat. He also remembered Ailen's soft hand holding his chin. He shivered, buried his head in the pillow, and tried to sleep.

* * *

Ailen

Ailen finished waxing her bowstring, stood up, stretched,and ran up the stairs of her small house. She turned and walked into her room. The sound of water washing up on the small beach greeted her ears. She heard a rustled and saw the sheet on her bed twitch. Then a small black head popped up from under the sheet.

Ailen smiled and let out a short laugh. She strode over and plucked the little creature out from under the sheet. "Trying to scare me now, eh?" she said stroking her pet ferret, Ace. The little creature looked up at her, made a chattering noise, and curled up in her arms. Ailen smiled and placed him on her pillow. His little black and white body seemed to glow in patches in the moonlight.

Ailen walked over to her mirror. She pulled off her shirt and pants. She began unbraiding her hair. When she finished her long black and brown streaked curls came down to her waist. She took out her earrings and slid under the covers of her bed. Ace chattered angrily then moved to a different area of the pillow. Ailen closed her eyes. Surprisingly she pictured Gilan's face. She twitched and opened her eyes. Why was she thinking of him? She probably wouldn't see him again unless he wandered into the woods. Then another thought popped into her head. What was he doing here? A traveler perhaps? Few of those showed up in Stormhaven. Then what? A spy?

Ailen shook her head. She could find out tomorrow, now she needed rest. She closed her eyes and slept only awakening in the morning when she heard a knock at her door.

- - - - - - - -

When Ailen heard the knock she groaned then looked out the window above her head. The sky was a light pink and purple clouds drifted across the horizon lazily, taking their time, something Ailen wished she could do.

Another knock. Ailen growled then rolled out of bed. She picked up her shirt and paused wondering whether or not to put on her pants as well. She decided not to. She was wearing a pair of shorts, that would have to be enough.

She raced down the stairs pullings her shirt on over her head. When she reached the door she quickly undid the lock and opened the door to see Gilan.

She ran a hand through her hair and leaned against the door frame, "You always visit women's homes at ungodly hours in the morning." she said looking at him sleepily.

"It's not an ungodly hour in the morning," Gilan replied shrugging "And no I don't usually visit women's homes this early, I usually wait until night." he added smiling. Ailen shook her head.

"Why are you here?" she asked, crossing her arms and starting to wish she had put on her pants. She felt Gilan's eyes roaming over her long, toned legs.

"I wanted to talk to you."

" About the pirate ships?" seeing Gilan's confused face Ailen smiled, "Most people come here about that. Come in." she turned and let Gilan walk into the small kitchen.

"Upstairs," Ailen said to Gilan as she ran up the steps. Once upstairs she walked into her bedroom, with Gilan trailing behind, and flopped on her bed. She picked up Ace and set him on her stomach, his little body was a soft ball of heat. She looked over at Gilan. He was standing in the doorway staring out one of the large windows facing the sea..

"When I was little this was my favorite room in the house," Ailen said looking out the window sadly.

Gilan came out of his trance and walked over to stand by her."You lived here when you were little?" he said looking at the small beach below. The waves crashed on the rocks, then receded only to crash against the rocks once more.

Ailen rubbed Ace's head. "Yea, my father-," she stopped abruptly. Gilan looked down at her and frowned. "traveled a lot." she finished awkwardly. She turned her face away from Gilan's and looked out the window.

Gilan stared at her a few seconds more before looking away."So what do you know about the pirates?"

"I know different people think different things. I've heard everything from ghosts to real pirates"

"What do you think?"

Ailen looked up at him and grinned, "My opinion is that it's the local guys playing dress-up."

"How would you know that?" Gilan said looking down at her and cocking his eyebrow.

"I have my ways," she muttered smiling and tapping Ace's nose.

Gilan snorted and leaned against the wall. "I'm sure you do," he muttered. Ailen looked up at him.

"Pretty smart idea if you ask me."

Gilan chewed on his bottom lip. "Your father, I take it, is dead?" he said changing the subject.

Ailen winced inwardly "And my mother and two brothers."

"How?" Gilan said flatly. He could feel his Ranger training coming out.

"Pirate attack about ten years ago. I was only twelve." Ailen said clearly not wanting to discuss the matter any more.

Gilan stretched, "Thanks for the information. I have to go now." he turned and reached the doorway before Ailen said anything.

"Your welcome," she muttered tracing the white mark on Ace's forehead.

Gilan paused and turned back to look at her once. Then walked down the stairs and out the door with quite a few questions running through his head.

* * *

Later when Gilan was in the Green Dragon he thought he'd finish his investigating. He thought he'd question people about Ailen and her past.

There were few people in the tavern. The keeper had just finished cleaning a table near Gilan. He looked up and noticed the man's thoughtful look. "Somethin' on your mind?" he said tossing the rag he'd been using over his shoulder and walking over to Gilan's table.

"You could say that, I guess." Gilan muttered toying with his empty mug.

"She got a name?" the older man said taking a seat and propping his feet up on the table. Gilan stared at him like a man who'd had a few too many beers (which he had). The keeper smiled "I've seen many other men walk through that door with the same look."

Gilan shook his head, "Yea she's got a name but I ain't thinkin' 'bout her the way you think."

The keeper snorted "Sure ya ain't."

"Her name's Ailen." Gilan said watching the man's expression closely.

The tavern keeper smiled "Then you are thinkin' 'bout her the way I think."

"No, you might think I'm thinkin' 'bout her in that way but I ain't. What happened to her parents?"

The keeper sighed and shook his head sadly "Pirate attack," Gilan felt stupid for thinking Ailen was lying. "her parents and brothers were taken as prisoners."

Gilan's head flew up so fast he got dizzy (he had a feeling the alcohol was to blame). "They were taken as prisoners?" he said staring at the keeper intently.

The man hadn't noticed Gilan's face and went on, "Yea, Ailen had been out tracking a deer when she got back the cottage was wrecked and her family was gone, at least that's what she told me. Everyone in town knows."

Gilan thought about what he'd just heard, then he stood "Thanks." he paid for his drink and headed to the inn. Tomorrow he'd be paying Ailen a visit and getting things straight.


	5. Chapter 5

**I know you all want to kill me. I am so so so so so so so so so sorry *cries uncontrollably for a few minutes* Any way *sniff* here is the next chapter. I will now go into the corner, cry, then think about what I did.**

She tossed and turned in her sleep. The nightmares. They had come back.

It was almost the same as last time.

_Walking up the secret path through the woods, making no noise whatsoever, exactly like she had been taught . She was disappointed she hadn't caught anything. Well she did hit a squirrel with a rock but that wouldn't feed a family of five. A noise came to her ears. It was . . . a scream? Yes, she was sure of it. She nocked an arrow to the string of her bow and began to run toward the house._

_When she reached the tree line she froze and dropped to her stomach. _

_Someone had invaded their house. Her mother was being dragged away toward the beach. Her younger brother, Jacob, was struggling with a man who looked more like a underfed dog. She brought her bow up, took aim, and released her arrow. The man looked confused for a few seconds then collapsed. Jacob looked up and toward the figure hidden in the shadows. He smiled for a moment. Then turned in time to see his father being dragged away in chains. His deep blue eyes burned with hatred, then pain as an sword swiped across his back. He fell forward and was dragged away with the others. _

_Ailen threw down her bow and changed form, charging at the nearest pirate with a savage snarl. His screams changed to disgusting gurgles as blood pumped from the gash in his throat. _

_Ailen charged at another pirate who was stupid enough to try to save his friend. He too fell. By now the others had caught on to her method of killing. Archers took aim and shot. Most missed the fast moving target, but two arrows struck their target and sent Ailen flying backwards and into unconsciousness._

Ailen sat bolt upright in her bed. She was covered in sweat and her heart thudded rapidly in her chest. Her room was completely black. She laid back down and tried to sleep. But every time she closed her eyes she saw the pirates and heard the screams, She crawled out of bed and walked out onto the balcony. Fine droplets of water sprayed her face. She could taste the salt from the sea. She knew she wouldn't able to sleep. There was only one other thing she could do. She changed form and lept down off the balcony.

Looking around Ailen realized how long it had been since she'd been a wolf and how much fun it was. She made her way down to the beach and ran along the waterline until she reached the cave.

The cave was quiet. There was a pool of water inside. Ailen stood be it and looked up. The roof of the cave had a large hole in it and the moon's reflection rippled silently on the water's surface.

The sounds of the waves echoed in the cave, making Ailen sleepy. She stretched and laid down, but she still didn't sleep.

**I know. I know really short chapter. Sorry I will try to make the next one longer. Please R&R. Pwease. Don't make the Parrot come out of his grave and haunt you!**


End file.
